<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une partie de moi by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758752">Une partie de moi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trois fois rien [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Matthew perd pied, mais où Emma est là pour le rattraper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trois fois rien [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une partie de moi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>C'est court, c'est pas grand-chose, mais voilà. J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire un peu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, une fois de plus. Des pensées volatiles, qui virevoltaient sous son crâne à toute vitesse, l'empêchant ainsi de les saisir. De les comprendre. Et il en y avait tellement, toutes celles qu'il avait refoulé depuis plusieurs jours, se plongeant encore et encore dans le travail pour tenter de les ignorer. De les faire disparaître peut-être. Mais cela ne les avait rendues que plus nombreuses, et oppressantes. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait juste plus s'en débarrasser. Quoi qu'il fasse, elles étaient là.</p><p>Elles étaient tout le temps là.</p><p>Dans un soupir, Matthew appuya le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes. La migraine aussi était là, et malgré les cachets qu'il avait avalé un peu plus tôt, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde disposée à partir, elle non plus. Il était fatigué, si fatigué.</p><p>Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et une silhouette se fondit tout contre la sienne. Tiède, rassurante. Familière. Comme une partie de lui-même qu'il retrouvait enfin.</p><p>Le parfum d'Emma l'envahit tandis qu'elle pressait son nez contre la courbe de sa nuque, y déposant un long baiser dont la douceur le fit frissonner. Son bras se referma autour de sa taille et il inspira son odeur d'amande.</p><p>L'espace d'un instant, minuscule instant suspendu au-dessus du gouffre de l'éternité, le chaos sous son crâne se tut et il n'y eut plus qu'Emma dans ses pensées.</p><p>Emma et l'amour incommensurable qu'il lui portait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>